


losing game

by hqfurudate



Category: Haikyuu!!, SakuAtsu - Fandom
Genre: M/M, other characters may appear - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29990571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hqfurudate/pseuds/hqfurudate
Summary: In a game called love, Atsumu realizes he is bound to lose. But it was too late-- he had fallen deep already, beyond everyone could reach.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Kudos: 2





	losing game

coming soon-


End file.
